ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
1,000 Ways To Die
Plot Ever wondered what turned Ben Tennyson in that monster Blight? The events that created this madness? It's time to find of out; this is a 1,000 Ways to Die. Shows the scene in Absolute Power Part 2 when Ben as Ult. Echo was using sonic doom on Ult. Kevin. The battle ends in Kevin falling to Earth, landing by Ben's feet. Gwen runs to them in an attempt to reason with him. Gwen: Ben, that’s enough! You’re going to kill him. Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo looks from her to his former friend and nobs his head. Ult. Echo Echo:Step aside, Gwen. This is the only way. Gwen: No! Ult. Echo Echo: He's a mad dog and has to be put down! Gwen: We can cure him! Ult. Echo Echo: No, we can't! Stop lying to yourself! Ult. Kevin dies and the sonic doom ends. Gwen runs over to Ult. Kevin’s dead body. Gwen: Kevin! Ult. Echo Echo: One day, you will understand. Will... I... forgive... myself... Theme song! TARGET: ARGIT It now shows Ben as Jetray chasing Argit to the harbor. Jetray lands and turns into Diamondhead Argit: Ben, why are you doing this? Diamondhead: It was you! You screwed Kevin over on every occasion you could. I protected you, took pity. That's over. Diamondhead then picked Argit by the throat and stuffed him into a box. Argit: Don't do it! Diamondhead made a sword hand and says: Don't worry, I'll put some breathing holes in the container. He stabbed holes into the box. Diamondhead threw the box into the water. Diamondhead (coldly): hmm, it seems I only made things worse. Ah, well. It could have happened to someone nicer. Argit was unable to escape and drowned. CAUSE OF DEATH: DROWNING TARGET: DR. ANIMO Animo was running out of a lab holding a container of alien DNA. Humungousaur smashes through the wall holding steel boxes in each hand. Humungousaur: Dr. Animo! Messing with Nature again? It should have ended you the first time we met! When he throws the boxes, they both miss. Humungousaur picks up container and throws it at Animo, who tries to flee. It hit him in the back and breaks his spine. Animo: My legs! I can't feel my legs! Humungousaur picks up the container, and walks away while talking. Humungousaur: Next time, I won’t be so friendly. Animo could never walk again. CAUSE OF DEATH: NOT KILLED, IMMOBILIZED FOR LIFE TARGET: CLANCY Ben was sitting at home watching T.V. when Clancy broke the ceiling. Clancy: I came to repay you for what you did to my old friend Animo. Ben: You coming here saved me time for tracking you down. (transforms) Big Chill! Big Chill froze Clancy to death due to him being part bug, meaning he had no chance of surviving the cold. CAUSE OF DEATH: HYPOTHERMIA TARGET: OVERLORD AND WILL HARANGUE Overlord and Will Harangue were in a car driving somewhere. Overlord: We both agree he is a threat to Mankind and the reason for all the chaos created by that alien he called “Kevin”. Will: Yes. It is only a matter of time before he kills an innocent human with his alien powers. We have to take actions quick. Atomix shoots a nuclear ray off the top of the building he is on, and the ray blows up the car Will and Overlord are in, killing them. Atomix: Fear is a heavy burden, this should put your fears to rest. CAUSE OF DEATH: EXPLOSION TARGET: ALBEDO Albedo is running towards a stolen Plumber ship when Ghostfreak phases out of the ground in front of him. Ghostfreak: Hello, Albedo. Albedo: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ghostfreak: You don't seem to be happy to see, Albedo. But I can't blame you, can I. Albedo stumbled backwards and is reaching at something behind him. Albedo: I have heard what you have done! Those whose lives were ended by you! Ghostfreak: I'm only cleaning up my old messes. Albedo (pointing a laser gun at Ben): I'll will stop this madness. He fires at Ben but he turns intangible and evades the blast: Bad move, Albedo, bad move. Ghostfreak disarms Albedo and turned into Snakepit. As he contrict around Albedo's body he says: Albedo, I want to play a game. You will hold your breath for...let us say 15 minutes. Each time your breath out, I contrict tighter. After 10 minutes I release you. If you still lives I let you go. Albedo tries but fails this impossible task and Ben strangled Albedo to death. CAUSE OF DEATH: SUFFICATION TARGET: AGREGOR Ben walks towards to Plumbers guarding Aggregor's cell in the Null Void. Ben: I have to check your prisoner. Plumber: Here you go, sir. They opened the cell and Ben entered the cell. Aggregor is sitting on his bed with a power-surpressing device. Aggregor: So you killed the hatchling. Why are you here? You already put me in this cell... Ben: There are still things to discuss! Aggregor: Like what? Ben: You were an archaeologist of Osmos, you're speciality were myths. What can you tell me about Horutra? Aggregor (Stands up and looks at him smiling): You're sorry for you deeds, aren't you. Ah, the mystical place of Horutra, empire of the Osirisians, masters of Death! Ben steps forwards and commands angerly: Tell me everything you know! Aggregor (smiling): I will not. You deserve to pay for what you have become. Ben turns in Four Arms and threatens him: You going to tell me everything you! Aggregor, spreading his arms: Or what? You're going to kill me? So, it is true. Ben throws him against the cell door and punctures a hole in the door. Four Arms: What's that supossed to mean! Aggregor, heavily breathing but still smiling: You don't get it, do you. The night you killed the boy, you killed someone else too. You killed your innocence, you killed Ben Tennyson! Ben grabs Aggregor and throws him against the wall of the cell. Aggregor, facing death, mocks him once more: Yes, show me your real face! The two plumbers reacts at the sudden cracking and beating noises by rushing in the room. We only hears the voices of the plumbers and Ben's reaction: What has happened here! Ben: I did what had to be done a long time ago. But if you think you can go up against me... Give it your best shot. CAUSE OF DEATH: BEATEN TO DEATH. TARGET: MAX TENNYSON Grandpa Max and Ben were arguing in Ben’s house. Ben (sitting in a club chair): So, I see you have returned from Galvan II. How' do you feel? Max: Drop the act, Ben. I have seen what you've done with Aggregor. What you have done to the others? Your niece is 6 months gone. What should she say when she knew? Ben stands up and turned away: She left us! Max: You can't keep hiding from your responsibilities! Ben turns around angry: Don't you see it? For the first time I start to take my responsibilities! For years I made a mistake, again and again... Max: You are killing them? That's your solution? You are insane! Ben: If that's all you have to say, I want you leave now! Max: You have become the very thing you fought against: a monster. Ben: HOW DARE YOU! Ben turns into Wildmutt and it shows their shadows on the wall. Max’s shadow is torn apart by Wildmutt. CAUSE OF DEATH: MAULED TO DEATH BY VULPIMANCER. Now AmpFibain was floating over Azmuth in Azmuth’s tower. Azmuth: Ben, what are you doing? AmpFibain: Making sure you can’t stop me! AmpFibian electrocutes Azmuth to death. Cooper runs over to Azmuth’s body, and cries. AmpFibian turns into Diamondhead tears Cooper’s arm off. Diamondhead: That is for sympathizing for the enemy. Heatblast, Gwen, and Cooper with a robot arm are standing over a defeated Hex. Heatblast: It’s time to go Medival. Burn the witch! Heatblast shoots white-hot fire at Hex, incinerating him. Later on Cannonbolt, Gwen and Cooper are standing over a defeated Darkstar. Cannonbolt turns into Swampfire and picks Darkstar up by the neck while creating a fireball in his hand Swampfire: Say goodbye. Gwen: Ben! Wait! Please be merciful and not kill him. Swampfire: All right. Swampfire locks Darkstar in the basement of his hideout, where Darkstar starves to death. Psyphon is building a machine that would allow him to self-destruct the Ultimatrix. The door was broken down by Sunder, who flew over on his board. Psyphon: What are you doing? Sunder: Ben pays well for a hero. Sunder chopped Psyphon in half using his energy ax. A few days later Sunder and Sevenseven faced off. Sunder: Ben hired me to kill you. Sevenseven: Ohga fwendora (translation: same here) Sevenseven threw a grenade at Sunder, who knocked it back at Sevenseven. The grenade vaporized Sevenseven’s head. Ben walked into the room. Ben: Good job Sunder, now for your reward. (transforms) Atomix! Atomix shot a nuclear ray at Sunder, killing him. Later, the Rustbucket 3 was chasing Vulkanus’s ship. Vulkanus: You’ll never catch me alive, Tennyson! Ben: I don’t want you alive. The Rustbucket 3 shot a laser at Vulkanus’s ship, blowing it up and killing Vulkanus. THE END Trivia Heroes *Ben Tennyson(now Dark Ben) *Gwen Tennyson *Cooper Villains *Ultimate Kevin(deceased) Neutral *Argit(deceased) *Dr. Animo *Clancy(deceased) *Overlord(deceased) *Will Harangue(deceased) *Albedo(deceased) *Aggregor(deceased) *Grandpa Max(deceased) *Azmuth(deceased) *Hex(deceased) *Darkstar(deceased) *Psyphon(deceased) *Sevenseven(deceased) *Sunder(deceased) *Vulkanus(deceased) Aliens Used *Ultimate Echo Echo *Jetray *Diamondhead(x2) *Humungausor *Big Chill *Atomix(x2) *Ghostfreak *Snakepit *Four Arms *Wildmutt *AmpFibian *Heatblast *Cannonbolt *Swampfire Trivia *It is the first and the only episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance, that isn't directed by Dr. Animo. *It is also the only episode of the series that is written by two writers without being a crossover. *According to critics, this is the most brutal episode of the series. *The episode was actually meant to be the pilot for the now cancelled Cooper 10. Category:Episodes Category:Krosskothen Category:Specials Category:Kevin's Death Timeline Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance